


It was a Mutual Temptation

by ZilpaEden



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Cousin Incest, Dark, Emotional Shit, F/M, Forbidden Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kinda depressing sometimes, Nostalgia, Teens being teens, Trauma, no lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZilpaEden/pseuds/ZilpaEden
Summary: It's been three years since the event that took place on Xenon. No one wants to think about it, let alone talk about it. Yet when Gwen overhears him crying in his sleep from the other room in the late hours of the night, repressed feelings are allowed to surface the two of them didn't even realize was there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ღ This is a work of fiction. I, Wendy, don’t own Ben 10—that right belongs to Man-Of-Action and Cartoon Network; and others, sorry I didn’t name them all. But anyways, this is just Fanfiction. : )  
> ღ Additionally, this fanfiction’s pairing IS Bwen. So if you don’t ship this, please consider not reading it and finding a fanfiction that supports your same ship. So please keep things respectful between shippers.  
> ღ This takes place three years after the events of Secret Of The Omnatrix, so yes, there WILL be spoilers, and is in a different Canon universe than UAF and OV. (Just so you know, canons are rather complicated but I think you get the gist of it)  
> ღ As for the rating, it’s only T for the reason that it covers dark concepts like trauma, sexual tones and families being jerks like always—no sugarcoating. And there’s Fluff and Angst, Hurt/comfort etc.  
> ღ THERE WILL BE NO LEMONS. I repeat, this is not a smut fic.(I don’t write that genre, if you expect it, please go elsewhere) Even so, there won’t be any eluding to it either—know those fanfictions where they hint that said pairing had intercourse of screen etc. None of that. None.

**I like to add ambiance to each chapter to give the emotional tone. This chapter's is Open Up the Door in Your Head by Mars Argo(Hope you like :) )[Le linka](https://youtu.be/htjk_Cg5-Y0)**

 

* * *

 

 

 **I** t started as a soft whimper, so soft it was likely only in the stillness of night, anyone could hear it. And with I, Gwen Tennyson in such a place, could heard it. I had only awakened at such an hour to quench my dry mouth, and having completed said task, it was upon my return that my ears were met with a low sob. The sound having completely peaked my attention when I made out the incoherent phrase uttered.

 _ My name _ _._

I rotated on my heel to gaze perplexedly at the room whereat my name resonated from. I made calculated efforts to keep my movements mute as I approached the second guest room; I positioned her ear against the gelid wood.

Again, the boy inside cried my name.

I back tracked away from the door, mystified yet intrigued thoughts eddied and warped within the confines of my mind. I could hardly digest the notion that somehow, Ben, my dimwitted cousin, was crying my name whilst slumbering. I could not for the life of me deduce why. Notwithstanding this, I cautiously seized the door knob and twisted it. My form vigilantly traversed through the room until I loomed over his slumbering figure.

His abrasive, willowy fingers clutched the wooly blanket sprawled across him, his frame steadily meandering into the fetal position as sobs continued to escape the corners of his mouth. Plump pools of sweat trickled down his temple mixing with the ceaseless stream of tears. “No… Gwen… No…” He breathed out, his knuckles white as his grip rapidly tightened.

“Ben…” I whispered delicately, my peridot eyes luminous in the moonshine peeking through the curtain’s border. I was overwhelmed by a peculiar impulse, I felt tremendously compelled to sooth his qualms and embrace him so that I may whisper sweet nothings into his ears until his lamentations ceased. But such an instinct warranted a part of me to scold myself, **_He’s your witless cousin! He’s gross and annoying!_** Concurrently the compulsion retorted, **_He’s the world’s hero, he’s saved everyone so many times! And he’s always been there to save us, because he loves us! He’s mourning for us, longing for us!_**

“..It… it should’ve been me…” The boy moans in anguish, involuntarily this phrase was familiar to me as a sharp pain pierced me from within, semblance of vines throttling my person immersed my mind; _I didn’t want to remember_. Deciding to banish the quarrels waging like a ramped storm within me. I laid down beside Ben, tucking myself securely into the sea of blankets before extending my hand to stroke his chestnut brown hair gently.

“It’s okay Ben, I’m right here.” I gingerly told him, I felt partially ridiculous for speaking to a sleeping figure, but my instinct hadn’t the intention of letting me off so quickly from it’s leash. Ben sleepily opened a single peridot eye, it held a subtle glaze indicating his current comatose.

“Gwen…?” His voice was scarcely a whisper, but his desperation was nothing short of a scream. He instinctively drew himself closer to me, nuzzling his nose into my ginger hair to inhale my strawberry fragrance. I could feel the cold, rigid surface of the Omnitrix rubbing against my back as he pulled me closer to him; almost fearful that I’d disappear if his grip loosened in the slightest.

Most would’ve assumed I’d push him away, but I relaxed contently into his embrace, purposely ignoring how every nerve in my body sang in gratitude to the impulse that had brought me to such situation. “Everything’s going to be okay, Ben.” I cooed into his ear, leisurely reciprocating his embrace. We both laid there for so long my drossiness made keeping track of time impossible, as his sobs began to die out, my eyelids got heavier and heavier.

_And then, there was sleep._

* * *

 

I couldn’t remember the last time I felt so comfortable, that at least, was the first thing I became aware of as night shifted into morning. Additionally, the sweet scent of strawberries filled my nostrils and my finger tingled from the soft substance I clung to. What was it exactly?

Memories of the day before streamed into my mind, I slowly recalled that I was staying at Gwen’s house to celebrate the fourth of July with the rest of my family, and that I was sleeping in their second guest room… and… and… what was I clutching? I dreaded opening my eyes as it all too quickly became apparent that the soft material my nose was buried into was hair and the thing my limbs were tangled in were similar to my own…

‘ _Peel it off like a band-aid, Ben_.’ I reasoned mentally, precedingly after my eyes shocked open to be met by only the sun and thin strands of red hair that cascaded between my scope of vision. My heart skipped a beat, I undoubtably knew that color anywhere. I’d seen it a uncountable number of times, it was impossible to miss… it was impossible… I must’ve been dreaming, surely!!

I, Ben Tennyson, reluctantly pulled away—despite how comfortable it was—to properly view the figure sleeping beside me. It took every nerve in my body to repress the scream that nearly escaped my mouth. IT WAS GWEN. GWEN WAS THE ONE SLEEPING NEXT TO ME.

“Gwe-gwe-gwennnnn…” I stammered, I could hardly produce a single word as my body practically ignited a burning flame; that is, it felt as such. All blood rushed to my face, my body tingled and shivered, and worst of all: My body ached to return to holding her. I WANTED IT!

Convinced of my own insanity, before I could even begin to comprehend, Gwen—stirred by my depravity of coziness—she began to sit up. I took a nervous gulp, “Can… Can I ask wh-why you’re in my bed?” I croaked, my voice abruptly cracking.

Gwen gave pause before bursting out in laughter, “Donkey~!” She sniggered, pointing at me mockingly.  “Man, puberty hit _you_ like a train!” I of two minds felt offended by her comment, whereas I also felt her bringing attention to our body changes was unnecessary, given the current dilemma. Yet, at the same time I detested let alone considering the existing changes we were experiencing; the expanse to times I’ve had to banish vulgarities from my mind was tremendously humiliating. It was hardly my fault my loathsome hormones lured me to such things—I shouldn’t be held to blame if my cousin just happened to be a member of the opposite sex.

“Is this really the time? Or are you just avoiding the question?” I growled in irritation—not just at Gwen, but also the voice in the back of my mind reminding me of her gender(and all that came with it). Gwen shrugged her shoulders, apparent in her nature she had no intention to answer my question. The dame then began to depart from the wholly ocean, her lips still locked contently shut.

“Hey, don’t avoid the question.” My voice once again squeaked from the utter desperation and abhorrence I felt. Gwen shot me an annoyed look,

“Trust me Tennyson, you’d probably be better off if I left it unsaid.” Her tone was seamlessly even, as though she lacked any interest in our conversation—This pissed me off beyond belief. It aggravated me to think I was the only one affected by our nearness, surely she felt something too… and I wasn’t just… _weird_.

“No, you’re going to tell me or I’m going to tell everyone _all_ about it.” Of course, I had no intention to tell anyone that I woke up to find my cousin sleeping beside me—think of all the embarrassment that would inevitably ensue—but Gwen didn’t need to know that. A bluff is always harmless, after all.

“You’re bluffing.” _Damn it_.

“No I’m not. I’m serious. You wouldn’t want me to assume anything?” This seemed to catch my counterpart’s attention, the whites of her eyes broadening if only for an instant. A self-assured sneer enveloped my face as I continued, “Like maybe that someone’s hormones were out of whack or someth-“

Gwen starkly cut me off, “Don’t make me out to be some sick pervert, Ben! You were the one crying my name out so loudly I heard it from the hallway. I came in here to comfort you until you stopped, I was there so long I fell asleep.” I was left speechless, which as someone famously known for having a big mouth was notable. I had, at times found myself waking up in the wee hours of the morning in a cold sweat, my cousin’s name on my tongue as the ghostly resemblance of lefty stems consuming her instantaneously ever beleaguered my dreams and sanity relentlessly. Notwithstanding the event taking place over three years ago, the unadulterated wrath and anguish that turmoil forced me to endure—I was certain would haunt me for the rest of my life. ‘ _It should have been me_ ’ endlessly echoing in the corners of my mouth.

I wasn’t sure how long I sat there with Gwen, both watching each other for any change signaling a continue or end to our exchange. The only change given was eventually by myself. My almost _alien_ green eyes softening on Gwen. A part of me warmed at the thought that Gwen comforted me in my sleep, whilst plagued by nightmares she would calm me down in concern. I cursed himself for how vulnerable it made me feel.

In the silence, Gwen rose to leave; she found no use in staying any longer. But an impulse inside me urged me to not let her leave quite yet. My mouth was dry, and my heart erratic, but I forced out something—no matter how awkward. “I still see it…”

Gwen turned to look at me once again, interest glittering in the depths of her identical green eyes. I had to swallow hard before continuing, “On Xenon… when I thought you died to those other Wildvines… I… I was really scared. Sometimes… it just appears in my dreams again…” I hadn’t realized warm tears welled up in my eyes until Gwen put her hand on my shoulder, her soft fingers massaging it consolingly.

The gentle gaze brilliant in her eyes caught me off guard, I couldn’t grasp what sentiments I saw in them. I was constantly so accustomed to the odium we reflected off each other—where the revulsion initially came from, I can’t recall… Perhaps somewhere along the way we had forgotten. This was different, but familiar. I’d seen this look before from my fair cousin, in the briefest of moments we’d share under the condition our lives was in peril and the other came to the rescue. Nonetheless it’d always be so brief I’d leave it up to a mirage of my own creation. But now I could see it was never as such.

“I had thought I’d lost you…” I could scarcely speak, and I was sure Gwen had to strain her ears in order to perceive my willowy whisper. It mortified me how effortlessly years of confined emotions succeeded to spill down sinuously from my mouth and eyes. I was aching. I, the great Ben Tennyson, hero known by all at that point… couldn’t fight back the meekest of sobs.

“It’d take more than that to get rid of me, doofus.” Gwen hummed into my ear as she brought her small form closer to mine; her delicate fingers laced through my uncompliant mane in her premeditated effort to quiet my qualms(Which she accomplished in exceptionally). I was certain my heart would give out from it’s irregular state, but disregarding that I let my body diminish in hers; Savoring the feeling of her soft, warm body enveloping mine.

“I’ll make sure of that…” I whispered in tender reply, my arms of their own volition encompassing my cousin’s, determined to never let her go. _I_ never wanted to let her go. The voice, the instinct constantly present in the back of my mind encouraging me to tease and mock Gwen was astonishingly silent. I found myself questioning why I even in the first place heeded to it; Besides out of the foolish longing to peak her continuous attention.

At that moment I finally heard it. A voice that was at all times present, whispering undecipherable runes to me, it’s language at last registered in my mind. I dreaded conceding what it implied to me. It’s purpose for my continual desire to have Gwen pay attention to me— _surely it was just because I was bored!_ Why I was always quick to save her— _No, no, it’s just because I like saving people!!_ Or why my matured thoughts encircled her to no end— _it’s simply because she’s a girl… that’s all…_

_Really…_

I couldn’t have been in… I refused to even think it. Nevertheless, unconsciously I had shorn of words recognized my motives for such irrational conduct was due to my tragic taste in a significant other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from last chapter.   
> Trigger Warning for this chapter:  
> Sexual themes(No lemon, chill)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to release this a day early because I had it done early. But, I'm planning to have releases come out no later than Sunday evenings each week.  
> Enjoy. :)

**Song for the chapter is Talk to Me by Cavetown[Le linka](https://youtu.be/MwyFstmUqHI)**

 

* * *

 

 

**“I** ’ll make sure of that.” Ben blew out delicately, his warm breath tickling my ears. Parallel to last night, the ridged angles of the Omnitrix dug into my back as the boy pulled me closer to him; a proximity I found myself growing automatically fond of.  I fancied this side of Ben, it was the part of Ben I would only see in the utmost fleeting of a moment’s pause. Solitarily when life dangled by a thread, and all social standings were deemed meaningless, did we share this affectionate form of intimacy.

Alone with only the peace as our witness, I laid comfortably in Ben’s sturdy arms whilst his hands combed through my medium length hair. I could only think to myself of how pleasant it’d be if all our relations were akin to this. It felt faultlessly right, like it’d be put in all the novel’s I’ve had the pleasure to read: _we fit together like two puzzle pieces_. This thought caused me to snicker at the utter silliness of my _cheesy_ thoughts.

“What’s so funny?” I could virtually hear the fluster in his voice—as though he was afraid he’d be scolded for doing something wrong(Indicated by his hiatus of touching my hair).

“Nothing, I just thought something ridiculous.” Without prior notice, I felt the muscles in Ben’s arm stiffen and his breath cease. His hold didn’t hurt, nonetheless it increasingly constricted beyond comfort.

“Like this?” The taciturnity in his voice was virtually alien to me, but amidst the apathy, an agonizing pain hid away behind it. My mind raced, anxiety outweighing all logic; I simply wanted to return to the previous loving embrace, not the tightened cell of guilt—what made me ashamed I couldn’t…

_Does he think I think of this as ridiculous??_

Disregarding how uncomfortable it made me, I attempted to the best of my abilities reposition myself in his arms to better look at him. “Everything you do is ridiculous, Dweeb. But, you’re still _my_ Dweeb.” I could only hope the gentle smile pulling at the corners of my mouth would be enough to convince him. And, judging by the softening of his grip, it seemed to do just that.

Ben returned my gentle smile, “This is really weird though.” His voice held dull sincerity, dubiously his statement was directed more at himself than I.

“Who cares? I’d take this over fighting any day.” I told him in a matter-of-factly tone. Only in a blue moon did we hug, an additional rarity was the pleasant scent I didn’t want to admit I smelled from him earlier. “Is someone wearing cologne?” I inquired friskily. Very much adoring the red hue flourishing in the apples of his cheeks.

“I’m not just a kid anymore, ya know…” He murmured, his celadon eyes urgently averting my pensive gaze.  The timid fluster he reserved stirred me to return to embracing him. In addition he too softened to my touch in requite; Akin to our intimacy was second nature.

“I appreciate the effort. It’s a lot better than the alternative _stinky socks_.” I snickered into his ear. My warm breath made him quiver, his grip instigating the space amid us to diminish. My feelings were a stranger to me, they made me feel giddy, whereas shy. It made me delight in how much consequence my actions held over the Omnitrix user’s—and how much he had on mine in suite.

“Hey, we can’t _all_ smell like Strawberries and peaches.” Ben groused, the aggravation he depicted was a fruitless masquerade for his enjoyment.  Laughter escaped my mouth effortlessly.

“So you’ve noticed how I smell?” I was confident in my tone alone Ben could hear the sneer encompassing my face. Teasing him _never_ got old.

“Wait, why is it when you notice smells it’s okay, but when I do it’s not? That’s hypocrisy!” Ben griped. Yet again his voice betrayed him. _Did he honestly think at that point I couldn’t read him like a book?_

“Oh that’s a big word for you Ben!” I exclaimed, false enthrallment ever present with each word said. Ben gave pause before I felt him pull a smile against my sensitive neck.

“Well two can play at that game.” He gave in a low, husky voice. All of his abrasive fingers then abruptly seized my sides precedingly to dance down my ribs in merciless tickling. I hadn’t the ability to recollect when I disclosed my ticklish spots to him, and yet he instinctively found them instinctively. Unwilling to relent regardless of my shorn oxygen. 

“Ben… Stop!” I wheezed through forced mirth, I was rendered utterly helpless to him, all muscles surrendering to the floor where I was pinned beneath him. 

“Never!” He chortled, his glee at last surfacing. Delight glittered in the nadirs of his crimson shot chartreuse eyes; the tears’ repercussions taking form in red inflammation.

As our eyes met, he stopped. Our joint breaths hitching. It was as though without prior notice we became _all too_ cognizant of our position. With one robust hand, Ben had captured my hands to pin them above my head, while with the other, it had long since explored below my shirt—Conceivably touching my sports bra alerted him to our predicament— as I was held under him with my legs entwined with his, and my arms feebly in the effort to pry his hands off.

I should’ve felt uncomfortable. But, aside from the tickling, I didn’t… in essence the opposite. I… _LIKED IT._        

Ben instantly—after what felt like an eternity—bounced off me. His eyes broader than dinner plates, and face drowned in a saturated vermillion. “Oh my god, Gwen I am- I mean- it’s not- what—” I put an end to his senseless rambles by standing with my arm extended toward him.

Although I didn’t wish to acknowledge how flushed my face undoubtably was, I tried to remain calm, “Don’t apologize. We both got carried away. No use in crying over spilled milk.” I informed him unreasonably quickly. My thoughts were running at a rapid pace, thus my tongue could only by the skin of my teeth keep up.

“Hah, yeah. I guess there really isn’t, right?” Ben agreed awkwardly, praying I wouldn’t notice his meager attempt to hide his rising blush(obviously, I did). I examined him contemplatively, I desperately searched him for some riposte to the rampant enquiry in my head. All I found was his indexes jolting flippantly over the dial of the Omnitrix, his dazed olive eyes circumventing my own, the flush enrapturing his face growing profounder and so forth as seconds fled through our fingers.

“Is there something on my face?” The boy who stood in the eye of  the storming emotions within me enquired tentatively, I was inclined to feel ashamed as I was caught red-handed ogling at him. Hitherto the feebleness in my knees, the speed of my heart, and sheer inability to suppress the ludicrous grin on my face made me disregard all humiliations. All that mattered was _us_ at that moment.

_I guess that just how it is, huh?_

I finally gave into the ridiculous urge to smile at the chestnut haired boy, “Nope. Nothing at all, Doofus.” I guess I’m just _unlucky_ when it comes to love.

* * *

 

_I wasn’t thinking straight. AT ALL_. I justly merited to relinquish my title as **Hero, master of the Omnitrix**. At the very least, umpiring the thoughts hounding my mind. I had put in such a hard effort to purge my mind of vulgarities, and yet in my transitory instance of weakness, I succeeded to dig my grave a couple thousand feet deeper than prior.

“Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, we’re leaving in five minutes.” I overheard my Aunt Lili call from the lower floor. I was convinced she held a bitter regard to me as she used my full name in every occasion of addressing me; and primarily full names are used strictly for such cases.  

“Yes, Aunt Lili.” I called back as civilly as my uncompliant voice would allow. In all honesty, while I looked forward to the fireworks Bellwood was going to set off this evening initially. After the episode with Gwen, I promptly proceeded to hiding alone in my room after an awkwardly quiet breakfast. I couldn’t decide whether I preferred to be fighting with her, or the reverse—nonetheless having this bizarre pressure resonating between us. I didn’t want to continue be a jerk to her, but then again when I’m not I let my guard down… I might do something _weird_ again…

I tossed aside my Gameboy also gloomily discarded my paused Kingdom hearts game with it, in exchange for a wolf grey windbreaker and running sneakers. “Ben! Mom’s really upset.” I perceived Gwen demand from just the other side of the door, my abrupt alertness of her proximity triggered me to back track partially. I originally planned to sort out my feelings over breakfast, then inevitably got distracted by her wish to avoid eye contact. Thus I choose to focus on receiving Gwen’s attention and would sort out my feelings later, tactlessly…that later never came—now I was left to lie in the grave I dug.

Vigilantly I opened the door to find Gwen standing before me, her expression ever impartial. Her jewel like myrtle eyes continuously appeared to be in a sealed state of deep contemplation; to which I wasn’t sure whether or not I wanted part in. Contrasting this morning, she was lacking of her pajamas but as an alternative sported an odd indigo off-sleeve, fingerless glove shirt and white jeggings. Her ginger hair was pulled back neatly in a pony-tail and she wore white flats.

“I was able to convince my mom into letting us ride with Grandpa into town.” Her smooth voice give way back into the confines of reality(I just hope she didn’t notice me staring). Her declaration caused me to smile at her—also the fact that she was speaking to me acted as an additional—I flipped up my hoodie and sauntered past her.

“Well then, let’s not keep Grandpa Max waiting!” I said in an eager tone. Gwen happily trotted behind me, her soft giggles dancing through the air.

“I hope they have pink fireworks.” She mused, her choice in colours however produced wrinkle up the bridge my nose as though I smelled sour milk.

“Let’s hope not.” I groaned in apprehension as we passed out the back door, it was likely my other relatives had grown bored of waiting for me and had left, but no matter, it covertly made me contented on its own as Gwen waited for me.

“Yeah, but pink is such a hard colour to produce, so if they do make one pink that says something about the effort put in.” Gwen contested, the know-it-all forever engraved into my ten-year-old brain rearising. Granting said ten-year-old me would likely favor provoking Gwen in some extravagant way, I thought better of it and prayed something came to stop me before I chose to cling to that instinct over the other to which I’ve become more aware of as of recent.

“Hey kids.” Saved by the bell. Well, not exactly. Unless that bell was a tall, aged man with gray hair, and eyes identical to my cousin’s and I’s; did I mention this man happened to be my grandfather?

“Grandpa!” Gwen and I shouted in sync as we tackled the poor man down to the pavement. Lost in a tousled muddle of human limbs we all embraced, laughter mixed with the humid air around us. “We missed you, Grandpa.” I told the old man, somewhere in our snarled mess I could feel Gwen nod in agreement to my statement.

“I missed you two kids, traveling around the galaxy isn’t the same without you two.” His voice was faithful to memory, it had been so long I was certain I forgot it, but I was happy to know that was not the case.

Gwen was the first the stand and dust herself off—what of probably doesn’t matter. “Agreed, though you’ll have to fill us in on all the details of you and Xylene’s little three year vacation.” My cousin spiritedly added with a wink. I didn’t think I’d ever see it, but I’d bet my favorite pack of Sumo slammer cards that I had seen, even for the fleeting of seconds Grandpa Max blush. He was swift to cover it nevertheless as the two of us in suite hurriedly stood.

“Oh, and I will. But first we better get buckled up; we wouldn’t want to miss the fireworks, do we?” Max started, gesturing to a sight for sore-eyes. The _Rust bucket_ , in all it’s flimsy, rubbish, tacky glory. It was ugly, but I loved it. By stealing a peek at my red-haired cohort, I could see in her mien the feelings were mutual.

“I didn’t think I’d ever see this garbage pile again before I was ungrounded.” Gwen hummed, her gentle fingers tracing the dents the machine acquired over years of service. “I always assumed it’d just fall apart one of these days.”

I gave a soft chuckle, “No kidding, I still remember that dead feeling I had when Grandpa Max said no more summer adventuring.” I said, reminiscences of the disillusioned look Grandpa Max wore all those years ago swimming in my mind’s sea. He was consequently livid at Gwen, I recall the vehemence I saw in his citron green eyes. I also recollect standing up for Gwen for some reason, I felt accountable I suppose. Yet regardless of all that, we shared the penalty together. Grandpa Max set out on a vacation with his ex-alien girlfriend Xylene, over the following summers while I was left to agonize at home, missing what we had—even missing Gwen.

“… Yeah… sorry about that, by the way.” I didn’t look at her. It was disconcerting, nonetheless I wanted to grin. Thus as a substitute, I elected to not look at her. But then again, I suppose the silence was worse than a retort in her eyes, “I really am sorry Ben, you shouldn’t have suffered just because I snuck onboard when I wasn’t supposed to.” Gwen’s voice encircled on despairingly, just with a few words alone I felt the anguish and guilt she felt from three years spilling out onto me.

I shrugged, “No worries, I’m used to you screwing up.” … _Okay, I’m  willing to admit that was definitely not quite the right choice of words given the current situation._

I reviled acknowledging it, the ten-year-old Ben still inside me danced in glee at the sight of my cousin’s pretty face distorting and warping with aggravation by my words. She elevated a single index finger to my threateningly, the tips of it swelling with cyan coloured spurs of magic. “Oh so _I’m_ the one who screws things up?”

“Pfft, duh.” I beseeched myself to stop, but I couldn’t, it was like a I boarded a rampant train without breaks. I couldn’t stop. “You’re lucky you always have me to save your sorry behind.” Any hope I had to save the mangled, mutilated relationship I shared my Gwen was hopelessly, at that point thrown far out the window.

“It’s me always saving YOUR sorry ass!” Gwen spat at me heatedly, once again like before we reflected odium off each other. Our attitudes rising to their limits as we strained to stare the other down—for once my height had caught up with her and we was more equally matched.

“Oh yeah? Like when?” I countered acridly, the girl had her mouth ready to fire away some baseless insult as soon as she stopped dead in her tracks. Her face pale as a sheet, and her eyes suddenly rivetted my her own shoes. Merely at the top of my head I could think of at least six instances she had saved my life, but I wanted her to say them, her to express her desire to look out for my wellbeing. But the dead  look in her eye gave me pause.

Why was she hesitating?

Gwen swirled around on her heel and proceeded to entering the Rust bucket, leaving me behind to stew on what had caused such an enormous outbreak. Or well, what had caused her to not break out. It killed me that I couldn’t understand it, I hated not understanding her; When all I wanted to do was just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha, funny story, looks like I accidentally made this story say it was only going to have ONE chapter when I’ve actually planned for TEN(It’s the lucky number). So yeah, my bad. This website is still confusing to me.. ☹ Oh well, thank you so much to my reviewers and Kudos! 
> 
> To Csgt: Wow, first I just want to say thanks for reading a work of mine and saying such kind things. And secondly, I’m super flattered as I’ve read works of yours in the past before making an account myself. So it’s a real honor to me. Thank you so very, very much. I agree, sometimes I feel like the ship hasn't received as much love as it deserves, and I really love it so I wanted to contribute my love to the fandom. 
> 
> Anyways, I love you all, keep shipping your ship. Love Wendy.

**Author's Note:**

> Writers note for chapter  
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I don’t tend to write in the first person, but you’ll come to see that Ben and Gwen are relaying this story to someone. So, that’s why I settled on first person for the final project. I hope you enjoyed the ambiance I chose for this chapter, I just wanted each to have a theme to signal the emotions. Music is one of the best languages for emotions. :) Anyways, tell me what you thought of this. And please be kind, this is my first fanfic to publish on since I was a dumb 13 year-old in 2014 so I’m a little nervous. But thank you all. With love, Wendy.


End file.
